


And They Were Roommates

by Katiekitty261



Category: The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Jim is an ass, Smut, unless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiekitty261/pseuds/Katiekitty261
Summary: Jim is the boyfriend of your college roommate. You hate each other. Or do you?





	And They Were Roommates

You wanted to throw something. 

Your lovely roommate Leah begged you to let her boyfriend Jim, stay over for a few ‘hours’. You usually didn’t let her, but she wouldn’t shut up about it. You decided you’d study in the student lounge while you waited for her to text you that you could come back.

The text never arrived. You ended up falling asleep at one of the uncomfortable couches. Your back ached and you forgot to set an alarm, so you only woke up with 15 minutes left to get to class.

“You look dead,” You looked up to see Medina Mason taking a seat next to you in the courtyard, dropping her books on the picnic table.

“Your brother kept me awake all night.” You said bitterly, stabbing a bite of your salad.

“He did what?” She raised her brows at you.

You coughed, realizing what it sounded like. “No- God…” you wiped your mouth, “He was with Leah. All night.”

“In your room?”

“Yes, and I had an exam!”

“I’m sorry, I can try to talk to him if you want, knock some sense into him.”

You smiled at her and nodded, “That would be great. I have English next week and I can’t afford to fail this one…”

You liked Medina. She was Jim’s twin sister, but the complete opposite of him. You honestly didn’t know how they shared the same DNA.

You had known them since they started college in the same year as you, but you never got along with Jim. It was like he had some kind of vendetta against you or something, like his goal every semester was to find a way to piss you off more. This year he had really spread the icing on the hate cake by dating your roommate.

Medina tried to convince you that he was just doing it because he probably likes you, which was bullshit. Jim Mason did not like you.

He hated you. Just like you hated him.

It didn’t help that he was panty-dropping gorgeous. Not that you would ever admit it, though.

“There’s a party tonight. You coming?” Medina asked you sighed.

“I shouldn’t… I need to study.”

“Oh come on. It’s Friday night, you have the whole weekend to study. Come have a few drinks with our friends, and you can forget all about my brother.”

“Forget what about me?”

You groaned internally at the familiar voice. Looking over to see the devil himself, with his arm wrapped around Leah's waist.

“That I couldn’t go back to my dorm all night because you and Leah wouldn’t keep your hands to yourselves.”

“Oh my gosh! I’m SO sorry I forgot to text you! We just fell asleep.” Leah tried to explain, but you rolled your eyes.

“You could’ve joined us if you liked.” Jim winked as he spoke and you scoffed.

“Fuck you, Mason.” You turned your back to him and continued eating. You didn’t miss him saying, “only in your dreams,” under his breath but you chose to ignore it.

“Are you going to the party, Jim?” Medina asked, you heard him reply in agreement.

You definitely weren’t going now.

___

“Black or red.. or purple… or Yellow?”

“Why don’t you just wear a rainbow?” You leaned back on Medina’s bed as she picked out something to wear to the party.

That she was forcing you to go to.

“You know I’m not good with style… I want to look decent.” She pouted at you, holding up two dresses for you to see.

“Blue. Blue is your best color.”

“Blue wasn’t an option… but you’re right. It’s a Mason thing.” She started shuffling through her closet again, looking for something in blue.

“What are you wearing?” She asked as she finally picked out something.

“What do you mean? I’m already dressed.” You gestured to the clothes you were wearing already. A white T-shirt and a pair of light wash denim capris.

“You are not.” She rolled her eyes, “We’re supposed to be having fun… Don’t you want to meet someone? Get laid? You can’t dress like that.”

“I’ll dress whatever way I want to, Dina.”

“Fine. At least put on makeup.”

You compromised with Medina and let her put a little makeup on you. Not much, but a little mascara and concealer can make a difference.

___

You recognized Led Zeppelin playing when you and Medina got to the party. The music was so loud you could barely hear her talking to you as you went to find drinks. If you were going to have any fun tonight, you needed something to drink.

Dina ditched you about an hour in, something about going to smoke with a guy she had met. Not that you minded, you were buzzed enough to not care anymore. You danced with a few of your girlfriends, enjoying the music and swaying with the crowd of scantily dressed college kids.

You spotted Leah, dressed in a bright red mini skirt that was pushed up so high you could see the giant dream catcher she had tattooed on her thigh. Her brown hair sat loosely on her shoulders and her red lipstick was smeared on her lips. She was sitting on Jim’s lap, her arm around his shoulders.

She waved at you with a smile, making him look in your direction. You tried not to notice how good he looked in his old worn jean jacket, you really did try. In your inebriated state, however, your efforts were fruitless. You tried to pretend like you weren’t checking him out, just looking back at Leah, you waved back and gave her an awkward smile.

Jim tapped her legs so she would move, getting up and making his way toward you. You tried to walk away, but before you could make it through the crowd, he had made it to you first.

“You really wore that?” He looked you up and down.

“So what, not all of us have to dress like sluts to go to a party, Mason.”

“You didn’t even change what you wore earlier,”

“Why do you pay so much attention?” You asked,

“I’m not.”

“Mhm. Just like you’re not over here bothering me instead of your girlfriend over there on the couch.” You emptied your cup and turned to leave, but Jim reached out and grabbed your wrist.

“You shouldn’t drink anymore if you’re here alone.”

“Who are you to talk? I’m not alone, Dina is with me.” You shrugged off his hand, ignoring the warmth his hand had left on your skin.

“I just saw her leave with some dude, you are alone. We both know you can’t hold your liquor well either.”

“Who says I can’t hold my liquor?”

“The last party you went to you fell off the deck into the pool.”

“That was on purpose.”

“Sure it was. What about that time you threw up in the bushes and Medina and Leah had to carry you home?”

“Why do you care so much? You don’t seem to care about me any other time.” You turned to face him, swallowing when you realized how close he was standing to you. He practically had you backed up against the counter now.

“I don’t.”

“Then leave me alone.” You pushed him away from you and he stumbled back, watching as you poured yourself another drink and downing it in one gulp, making an exaggerated “ahhh” to annoy him.

“You’re a fucking pain, you know that (Y/N)?”

“Only in your ass, Mason.” You winked at him, grabbing another drink before you could disappear back into the crowd, leaving Jim alone in the kitchen.

___

The rest of the night was basically a blur.

Somehow you ended up in the upstairs hallway, some strangers lips attached to your neck, making obscene noises as he tried to grope your breasts through your bra. Your shirt had a drink spilled on it, which was making you feel wet and uncomfortable.

You weren’t really enjoying yourself to any degree, and you tried to push him off of you but he wasn’t budging.

“Dude, get off me…” You said, He ignored you trying to unhook your bra, but you pushed on him again.

“There you are… Hey-” You heard a voice that didn’t belong to the stranger call out, and suddenly he was ripped from you, making you stumble against the wall. 

“She said to get off her.” You recognized it as Jim, holding the other guy by the collar of his shirt, a murderous look in his eyes.

“She wanted me, bro. Lay off.” He tried to get free of Jim’s grip, but he wasn’t letting up.

“Jim… let him go.” You said, but he ignored you.

Jim punched the guy square in his face, you could hear a crack that had to be his nose. The guy stumbled back, cursing at him.

Luckily instead of fighting back the guy ran off holding his bloody nose.

“Jesus fuck, Jim. You didn’t have to do that.” You grabbed his hand, his knuckles were bruised and bloody too.

“What happened to your shirt?” He asked, eyeing your chest. It was showing your bra through the wet fabric. You would’ve felt grossed out (you liked to tell yourself) if you hadn’t been so drunk, but at this moment having Jim Mason staring at your chest left you tingling in all the right places.

“Some asshole spilled their drink on me.”

“Come on, I'm taking you back to the dorm.” Jim shrugged off his jacket and handed it to you, telling you to button it up before he grabbed your hand and walked you outside with him.

You were too tired to argue, too hot under the skin to shake his hand away, enjoying his attention on you way too much.

Plus you felt so warm inside his jacket, unconsciously pulling it tighter around you.

Jim drove you all the way back to your dorm, where you found Leah passed out on her bed still fully dressed and everything.

“Did you bring her back too?”

“Earlier. She was tired.”

“You came back for me?” You asked, Jim looked at you and sighed.

“Go to bed.” He gently pushed you toward your bed, You flopped onto it and fell asleep seconds later.

_____

Sunlight and a pounding in your head woke you up the next morning.

You groaned, covering your face with your pillow, but the dryness of your throat and your bladder stopped you from sleeping in any longer. You stood up, realizing you were still wearing Jim’s jacket, but you had managed to take off your jeans while you slept.

Most of your memories were hazy, but the ones involving Jim were crystal clear in your mind.

He was actually nice to you. Really nice.

Any warm thought your brain was conjuring disappeared when you looked over and saw him in bed with Leah, her back pressed against him, a smile on her lips as they slept.

“He’s her boyfriend… and he’s Jim.” you shake your head, trying to remove any weird lingering feelings as you walked to the bathroom.

After taking care of yourself, washing your face and brushing your teeth among other things you walked out to find Jim and Leah awake, Jim was sitting up in bed, his hair ruffled from sleep and looking stupidly beautiful for first thing in the morning. Leah was standing at her closet in her underwear.

You forgot that you hadn’t put on pants when you walked to the bathroom, and Jim noticed right away. 

His eyes trailed down your legs, and back up again, a certain look in his eye as he stared at you wearing his favorite jacket and not much else.

You felt uncomfortable, feeling your face heat up as he blatantly kept his eyes on you and not his underwear-clad girlfriend just a few feet away.

“Is that Jim’s?” Leah asked, bringing your attention back to her.

“She spilled a drink at the party,” Jim responded before you could, and you nodded.

“You really shouldn’t drink so much…” She said and you rolled your eyes.

“Whatever. I need to get dressed.” You stood in place and unbuttoned the jacket, Jim’s eyes glued to your half-naked state. You wondered if Leah didn’t care or if she was really that dumb that she didn’t notice the look Jim was giving you. You tried to pretend you didn’t notice the look he was giving you, either. You threw the jacket in his direction, and it seemed to snap him out of his daze.

You grabbed clean clothes from your closet and retreated back into the bathroom. You felt your cheeks hot as you stared at your reflection in the mirror. “What the hell is wrong with me today?” You muttered to yourself as you started to get dressed.

Jim usually didn’t affect you this much. For some reason this morning, you couldn’t get him out of your head.

“Jim and I are going to breakfast!” Leah called out a few minutes later, you muttered a reply before flopping back onto your bed.

Your head was still pounding and you didn’t think you could be around them for any longer, so you downed a couple Advil and went back to sleep.

____

“This is exactly what I needed. Exams are a bitch, aren’t they?” Medina said as she zipped up her wetsuit. You and a few friends decided to go surfing since it was a Saturday and you had nothing better to do. You couldn’t surf very well, but Medina was teaching you.

“Is Jim here?” You asked as you grabbed your board. Medina shrugged.

“Maybe. Why?”

“No reason… He was acting really weird to me at the party last night. I was drunk so I might be remembering it wrong, but I think he was actually worried about me.”

“I told you, (Y/N). He doesn’t hate you. I know my brother. He doesn’t hate anyone.”

You wanted to argue, but the memories of last night irritated you. He rescued you from some total creep, gave you his jacket and brought you back to the dorm. Maybe he was turning over a new leaf?

“It’s weird and I don’t like it.”

“Maybe Leah is changing him?”

You wanted to laugh. “I doubt he’s getting any kind of influence from her. She can barely keep her class schedule straight let alone control anything Jim does. Too busy preaching about how much she loves her “aesthetic”. You mimicked the annoying way she acted and Medina laughed.

Leah may have been your roommate and you were civil to each other, but you were far from friends. She had a tendency to be a little overbearing and being her friend was exhausting, so you just stopped trying. Your annoyance living with her only grew when you found out she had started dating Jim.

“I don’t know why he’s with her. She’s not his type at all.”

“Jim has a type?”

“Yeah, kinda.”

“I thought he would just fuck anything that moved.”

“He’s not like that (Y/N). He wasn’t in high school at least. He didn’t sleep around until he got here. He doesn’t when he’s dating someone either.”

“I really don’t know what he sees in her.” You said as you noticed the couple appear on the beach. Leah was practically skipping in the sand, wearing a bikini that you were sure was two sizes too small. It was pink and gaudy, a bright contrast to Jim’s dark wetsuit.

Great, he was here to surf too.

“She’s hot and he’s shallow?” you finished, Medina shrugged. “Maybe”.

You got into the water which effectively ended the conversation as you tried to focus on surfing.

You caught a few good waves, but you weren’t nearly as good as Medina. You kept getting distracted by Leah yelling at Jim every 10 minutes, asking how he was doing and begging for him to come back to the beach.

You tried your best to ignore him, but it wasn’t working.

Jim didn’t surf as much as Dina did, but he was still a pretty good surfer. You found yourself watching him, sitting on your board almost forgetting completely that you were there to surf too.

“(Y/N)!” You heard Medina shout, and you looked over at her, she was waving and pointing, and you realized she was pointing at the very large wave that was coming right towards you.

You tried to act fast, but you didn’t act fast enough. The wave crashed into you and knocked you off your board, you felt the ankle strap on the board rip off as you went under the water. You struggled against the surge, swimming up, but as soon as you did another wave crashed and sent you in the water again.

You could feel your vision starting to blackout from lack of oxygen, and your lungs burned as you involuntarily sucked in water.

“This is it, I'm about to die.” You thought as your vision finally went dark.

___

You gasped for hair and opened your eyes, sputtering water and looking up directly into the eyes of an angel.

Had you died? Wait. No. It wasn’t an angel. It was just Jim.

“Thank god,” You heard medina yell, you realized she was sitting by your side, as Jim hovered over your body in the sand, his hands on your shoulders still.

“I almost drowned…” You coughed, “Did you save me?” You looked up into Jim’s eyes, his face was only a few inches from yours. He nodded.

You fell silent. Jim had saved you from literally dying, and he was sitting close to you now you almost wanted to kiss him.

“Oh my god! Are you ALRIGHT?!”

Leah’s shrill voice rang in your ears as she ran over kicking sand on you, making Jim pull away but he didn’t take his hands off of you.

“I’m ok I think…”

“You should get checked out,” Dina said, you shook your head. “No, I’m fine. I just need to get back to the dorm.”

“I can take you.” Jim piped up, and Leah gave him a dirty look.

“She’s fine. We just got here.”

Medina gave her a nasty look. “She almost just drowned.”

“She’s fine. Let’s go Jim.” She pulled his arm and he pushed her off.

“Jim,” You stopped him. “Just go with her. Dina can take me home…”

Jim helped you up, earning another dirty look from Leah. “We need to talk.” He whispered in your ear, leaving you confused a little light-headed.

____

The rest of your exams came and went, and you felt fine after a few days. Normal even.

Except, it wasn’t normal.

You hadn’t seen Jim all week, not since he left the beach. Normally you’d find him in your dorm, hanging off Leah, or bothering you and Dina while you studied, but you didn’t see him once the entire week.

You tried not to let it bother you, but the less you saw him the more you couldn’t get him off your mind. It was driving you mad.

Your brain was constantly invaded by him. His stupid blue eyes and wavy hair. His stupid freckles and his stupid smile.

He’s the one who said he wanted to talk, Right? So why was he avoiding you?

“Fuck…” You groaned.

You needed to end this. Whatever it was.

You made your way to his dorm, knowing where it was because you had been there a few times with Medina. Standing at his door you felt stupid, You didn’t even know if he was there, and what were you going to say, “Why are you ignoring me after you said we needed to talk? It’s stupid. Please stop ignoring me so we can go back to hating each other like normal.”

You scoffed at yourself.

You started to walk away, but the door to this dorm swung open.

Jim gave you a confused look, and you stood still.

“You wanted to talk to me?”

“What took you so long?”

“I- what do you mean? You wanted to talk to me. Why did I have to come to you first?”

“I had some things to deal with, I figured you’d show up here after you heard.”

“Heard what?”

“You don’t know?”

“I don't know! I don’t know what’s going on. I never know with you, Mason.” You were starting to get angry.

He crossed his arms as he sat down on the couch, you followed him in.

“Nevermind.” You huffed, and he stood up. “Wait, don’t.”

“I don’t even know what I’m doing here, you’re right. I don’t know why I care so much about you… stupid ass…”

Jim walked up to you, grabbing your wrist to keep you from walking away.

“Do you really hate me?”

You swallowed.

You wanted to say yes, you really thought you did, but you couldn’t think straight. 

“Medina said you thought I hated you. I know you think I do, but do you really hate me?”

The way he looked at you made your heart stop. No. I don’t hate you. You wanted to say it, but you were frozen.

Fuck it.

You turned and grabbed his face, pressing your lips hard to his.

Jim stood in shock as you kissed him, but quickly caught on and kissed you back. Wrapping his arms around you as he deepened it, walking you back until you were pressed against the door.

His lips were as soft as silk, and he tasted like mint. Your hands tangled in his brunette waves as you kissed him feverishly.

You broke the kiss first.

Breathing heavily as you stared at him, looking at you with a surprised expression.

“Should we do that again?” He asked you could feel your heartbeat pounding in your chest.

“Leah, what about Leah? You’re dating her… She’s my roommate-”

Jim’s lips cut you off.

“I broke up with her, After the beach.”

“What? Really?”

“I only dated her to get closer to you. The way she acted after what happened. I couldn’t stand it. That’s what I meant, I figured you had heard from her.”

“To get closer to me?...” You scrunch your brows together.

“You’re really that oblivious?” He had his arms wrapped around you, but you didn’t make any effort to push him away further.

“I like you. I have, for years. I never hated you… I just didn’t know how to tell you. I dated Leah cause I was hoping you’d be jealous. It was stupid.”

“It was stupid. I thought you hated me so much that I thought I hated you.”

“You don’t hate me, do you?” He asked again, but this time he knew the answer.

All the secret feelings you had bottled up the last two years came bubbling to the surface as he confessed to you. Every little stupid thing you had thought he had done to piss you off in the past, every sweet thing you pretended wasn’t sweet came to the forefront of your mind.

“I'm an idiot and I think I’m in love with you.” The words fell out of your mouth as you stared up at him, only a few inches from you. You could feel his heart beating in his chest under your hands.

He pressed his lips back to yours, this time the kiss was less rushed, you could feel the tenderness in how he kissed you. His hands wrapped around you like he never wanted to let you go.

“I’m sorry I’m such an idiot.” You breathed as you kissed him, his arms wrapped around you tighter.

“For the record, I love you too, and I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted. Now kiss me.”

Jim didn’t need any more convincing after that. He pressed his lips yours again, this time with no intention of stopping.

“Is your,” you continued pressing your lips back to his as you spoke, “roommate coming back anytime soon?”

“Mm no, at his parents for the weekend.” Jim walked you over to his bed, his fingers finding the hem of your shirt and you gave him a nod, letting him know this was ok.

“Good god, you have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.” Jim stared at your shirtless form, his hands making quick work of your bra and tossing it aside. His lips immediately found your chest. Gently lapping and biting, one hand caressing while he kissed and sucked lightly on your skin and nipples.

“I think I have an idea…” you sighed at his touch, running your fingers through his hair.

“We’re both idiots, right? We could’ve been doing this way sooner.” Jim laughed as he straightened himself up again, taking off his own shirt as he talked.

You admired the way his arms flexed and for once you could stare at him without feeling guilty.

“Like what you see?”

You shut him up with a kiss.

Your hands worked Jim’s belt as you kissed hungrily when you finally undid it you let him sit on the bed as you slid his pants off him.

His cock was strained against the fabric, pressing its full hard length for you to see how much he really wanted you. It practically made your mouth water.

Jim Mason was blessed in every department it seemed.

You dropped to your knees in front of him as he sat on the edge of his bed, running your hands up his thighs.

“You’re such a tease,” he adjusted his hips, his cock still straining for attention.

“I’m not in a rush…” you winked playfully up at him before finally taking his throbbing member in your hand and giving it a few light strokes.

Jim groaned through his teeth, bucking up into your hand.

“Are you going to cum if I put my mouth on you?”

“I- Maybe,” he wanted to say no, but with the way he was feeling Jim knew he wouldn’t last if you wrapped your pretty little lips around his cock.

Another time.

You kept your hand wrapped around him as you pushed him back on the bed so you could straddle him, stopping only for a few seconds to pull the rest of your pants and panties off.

“Do you have a condom?”

“Yes, in the side drawer.”

“I guess your whore tendencies do come in handy sometimes, Mason.” You reached over and found a little foil packet, resuming your straddle position as you sat on top of his thighs.

His cock was dripping precum now, and you couldn’t resist leaning down and cleaning the head of his cock with your tongue.

“Fuck, (Y/N).”

You tore open the condom carefully and rolled in on him, “do you want me to ride you?” You asked him, he stared up at you straddling him, completely naked and practically dripping with need all over him.

“Please.”

You adjusted your hips so you could grind the tip of his cock against your clit for a few seconds, moaning softly as you rocked against him. Jim’s hands found your hips as you directed his cock into you.

“Fuck, I love you.” You found yourself saying again as you felt his cock fully seated inside of you.

You leaned down and pressed another kiss to his lips, and started rocking against him. Agonizingly slow for Jim’s preferences.

He gripped your hips tighter, moving you the way he wanted you to move now. He lifted you up so he could fuck you properly, eventually sitting up and wrapping his arms around you while his cock was still buried inside you.

Your wrapped your arms around his neck in return, enjoying the sensations flowing through you as you simply stayed still, feeling your naked chests pressed against each other and your hearts beating in synch.

“I’m never going to get tired of hearing you say that to me…” Jim pressed his forehead against yours, stealing your lips in another kiss and another after that.

“I love you, Jim Mason.” You whispered against his lips. “I love you,” he smiled in return before deepening the kiss.

As he kissed you, he adjusted your position so he was on top. Driving into you with slow but firm thrusts, his tongue tracing the most sensitive part of your neck sending chills up you as he fucked you.

One of Jim’s hands eventually found your clit, running along it in slow circles as he continued to fuck you, Making you moan his name in his mouth.

You climbed the mountain together, feeling your orgasm build and you could tell by Jim’s sloppy thrusts that he wasn’t far behind,

You moaned loudly as you finally felt your release, so loud, in fact, you imagined everyone on this floor could hear you, not that you cared.

Jim followed suit, spilling into the condom while still inside you. You kept your legs wrapped around his hips as you both rode out the last of your orgasms together.

“How you do you think Medina is going to react?” You whispered as you laid against his chest, Jim laughed. 

“I think she’ll be happy. She’s been waiting years for me to tell you how I feel.” 

“YEARS?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and send requests to Katiekitty261 On tumblr :) Hope you guys like this. This is my first full-length Jim fic. Kudos and comments appreciated. xoxo


End file.
